Albricht Welkheim
Albricht Welkheim, Half-Elven Paladin of the All-Father and Knight of the Terrarian Order. Background Albricht Welkheim could have had an easier life, but, if he had, it would not have been as Albricht Welkheim. Born Aglarion Felagund, third son of Duke Orchalio (Lord of the Shining Sea, Master of Evenhall, Ruler of Caerwin, Guardian of Rheimport , and Loyal Vassal of the Eldenari Empire), he was guaranteed a life of privilege and power. For most men this would have been more than enough and, indeed, Aglarion was extremely pleased with his life before the war. As the only son of the Duke's much loved second wife, a short lived human woman named Theresa, he had no responsibilities except for his oft-neglected studies. While his eldest brother, Eletir, studied law, and Tadion Second-Son joined the Ecclesiarchy , Aglarion studied only that which amused him: swordplay and maidens. Many ladies in his father's domain responded to his flirtations, eager for a husband with Aglarion's social standing. Duke Orchalion, however, kept a watchful, if overly indulgent, eye on his youngest son and was able to prevent permanent alliances, if not temporary dalliances. During the Crownwright War this all changed. Duke Orchalion rode south with his two eldest sons and left Aglarion as Steward. Power changes a man, even one like Aglarion. Under the weight of his new responsibilities, he put aside his childish ways and ruled capably, if not brilliantly. When his father and brothers returned, the found, to their surprise, that Aglarion had become a pious, sober-minded man in their absence. The family reunion, however, was short lived. Aglarion had found that he enjoyed ruling and, as a third son, he would not have that chance in Orim . With his father's blessing, he joined the Terrarian Order and prepared to bring word of the All-Father and His laws across the Golden Sea to Arim . Although Aglarion's entrance into this Order was sponsored by his father, he entered under the name of his maternal grandmother (the Terrarian Order does not allow its members to claim their families, insisting that the brother knights, the mother church, and the All-Father should be family enough). He departed for Westengard eager to serve both God and Country. Appearance Albricht has been blessed with the height and grace of his father's people, as well as the power of his mother's. Although he is olive-skinned and dark haired like the elves, his green eyes are related to emerald more than to moss and he does not move with their dancer's step. Instead, he moves as a serpent--with frightening force and determination. Every motion is deliberate; Albricht's training with the Terrarian focused as much on stillness as one bladework. His emerald eyes glitter above a strong jaw and a warm smile, and he speaks as deliberately as he moves. His armor is black, as suits a knight of the Terrarian Order, and his shield bears only the broken spear that slew the All-Father when he walked Ao.